Field of Invention
The present disclosure relates to a portable computing apparatus. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a detachable portable computing apparatus.
Description of Related Art
A detachable portable computing apparatus usually can be separated into several parts, such as a computing component, and an external input component . . . etc. Regarding a detachable portable computing apparatus that can be separated into two parts, a computing component and an external input component, as an example. Generally speaking, the computing component is usually designed for carrying independently and easily, as well as, easy assembling and disassembling with an external input component, the detachable portable computing apparatus may install compatible assembling features, such as a guide pin and a socket, on the external input component and the computing component respectively. For example, a guide pin installed on the external input component is configured to be inserted into a socket formed inside the computing component for coupling. Therefore, the compatible assembling features may enhance the coupling strength between the computing component and the external input component, to prevent the computing component separated from the external input component, and still can be disassembled through specific method.
However, the guide pin installed on the external input component is usually protruding from the external input component, and unable to be hidden or accommodated inside the structure of the external input component, which may result an unattractive appearance. Moreover, due to the coupling structures of the guide pin protruding outside the base, the guide pin may be easily bumped or hooked with others, when disassembling from the protective socket; furthermore, the guide pin bumped or hooked with others may be ruined or permanent deformed under an external force. Consequently, the available structure of a detachable portable computing apparatus, as described above, apparently exists with inconvenience and defect, which needs further improvement. To deal with aforesaid problem, practitioners of ordinary skill in the art have striven to attain a solution, still lacks a suitable solution to be developed. Therefore, to deal with aforesaid problem effectively is an important subject of research and development, and also a desired improvement in the art.